


The Opportune Moment

by Reiya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, The battlefield is not an appropriate place to get married but Steve and Bucky do it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve," Bucky yells, ducking as the wall behind them explodes, glass and brickwork raining down around them. "Will you marry me?"</p><p>Steve looks at him incredulously. </p><p>"I don't think now's the best time!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подходящий момент](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771131) by [beatlomanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka)



> Inspired by this scene 
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvenEcIHw8E 
> 
> From Pirates of the Caribbean because it just had to be done

It's bad. 

Worse than the time with the Chitauri, worse than that fiasco with Ultron. There were enemies everywhere, deadly robots armed with guns and flamethrowers and any number of other horrible weapons the mad scientist who made them could dream up. Civilians were running screaming and smoke was drifting through the air from the wreckages of the destroyed buildings surrounding them. The Avengers were fighting with all the strength they possessed but they were outnumbered and running out of options. 

"Steve," Bucky yells, ducking as the wall behind them explodes, glass and brickwork raining down around them. "Will you marry me?"

Steve looks at him incredulously. 

"I don't think now's the best time!"

Bucky opens his mouth but before he gets the chance to speak again, a new wave of robots close in on them, gears whirring menacingly as they approach. Steve throws his shield, grinning at little at the satisfying noise it makes as it slices through metal and sparking wires. Bucky throws himself at another of the robots, using the enhanced strength in his left arm to smash through its breastplate and rip out the wires beneath. His adversary falls twitching to the ground and he turns back to Steve looking deadly serious. 

"Now might be the only time," he manages before another of the enemies is on him and he has to turn his attention back to staying alive. 

Steve falters for a second and almost has his head taken off by the horde of enemies coming his way. He spins and throws his shield again, not looking to see the damage it has caused before jumping onto the back of the one nearest to him and wrenching it's head round to an impossible angle, before ducking and rolling away. 

Something grabs his arm from behind and he whirls round, ready for a fight. But it's only Bucky, covered in ash and blood and motor oil and still looking like the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen. 

"I love you" 

The emotion in his eyes is honest and real and for a second Steve is oblivious to the world around him. The noises of the battle have faded away and it's just him and Bucky, locked together in their own little world. 

"I've made my choice," Bucky tells him, still gripping his arm hard enough to bruise. "What's yours?"

There are a million different emotions warring in Steve's chest. Joy and fear and bewilderment because this is too much and why here, why now? But in the end, their lives have always been like this, blood and violence and Steve n' Bucky against the world. And there's only one answer he could possibly give. 

"Till the end of the line Buck." Steve grins. "Always."

Caught up in the moment together, they almost don't make it out of the way in time as another of the murderous robots descends on them, whipping its tentacle like arms through the air and sending them running for cover. Steve distracts it as Bucky ducks and rolls underneath, using his wickedly sharp combat knife to sever the wires in its legs and send it crashing to the ground. 

This change in position allows Steve a better look out over the smoke filled street and to the other Avengers fighting beyond. Sam and Tony are up high, using their aerial advantage to assist anywhere that needs it. The last time he saw them, Clint and Natasha were a few streets away, going back to back just like he and Bucky are doing now. Thor is somewhere close by if the lightning strikes are anything to go by and although he can't see Bruce, he can hear the distinctive roar echoing off in the distance. 

Closest to them however are SHEILD's best, Fury standing his ground and wielding a truly impressively sized rocket launcher, with Maria and Sharon on either side, taking out bots left and right with well aimed shots to the vital areas. 

For a brief moment, Steve reflects on how ridiculous his next request is going to sound before dismissing it. Bucky is right, this may be the only time and Steve is damn well not going to miss it. He has lost Bucky twice already. He's not going to make it a third time. 

"Fury," Steve yells over the sounds of explosions and ricocheting bullets. He pulls Bucky close to his chest and turns to where the former director of SHIELD is brandishing his weapon menacingly. 

"Marry us"

Fury gives them one incredulous look before blasting another robot into non-existence.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." He barks back, before ducking as an explosion rocks the street, sending shrapnel spraying all around them. 

Steve throws up his shield to cover both Bucky and himself and hears the sharp, metallic clangs as the rubble smashes into it. 

"Fury, NOW" Bucky calls as he and Steve throw themselves back into the fight, back to back with Steve wielding his shield and Bucky with both guns drawn. Steve's not sure of Fury actually has the legal power to marry them but if anyone does, it's him. This opinion is backed up when Fury bellows "Fine then" and leaps onto a large chunk of rubble that elevates him above the rest of the battlefield. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," he begins, launching another blast at an approaching robot and gesturing to the bemused looking Sharon and Maria beneath him. 

Bucky smashes his arm into the face of the nearest robot to bring it down before turning to Steve and locking their hands together. 

"Steve Rogers," he pants, pulling Steve down to avoid yet another blast headed their way. " Do you take me to be your husband?"

Steve's pretty sure this isn't how regular marriage ceremonies are supposed to go but since when has anything about the two of them ever been regular? 

"Yes," he replies and is pleased by the grin that spreads wide and genuine across Bucky's face. 

"Great" Bucky quips, his eyes alight with laughter.

Steve's witty comeback is almost out of his mouth before his eyes widen in shock and he dives out of the way, pulling Bucky with him as a metallic fist slams into the place they were standing moments before. He uses his shield to block the next punch and rolls with the blow, giving himself space to asses his enemy. Bucky has sprung further away and has been taken on by another of the seemingly endless stream of robots. He's holding his own however and Steve makes short work of the bot that had rudely interrupted what could probably otherwise be classed as one of the happiest moments of Steve's life. 

He dispatches the robot as quickly as he can and reaches out, grabbing Bucky's hand as Bucky's own adversary falls into a twitching heap on the ground. 

"James Barnes" he blurts out as Bucky turns to face him. "Do you take me..." He ducks under Bucky's arm to smash the robot that was trying to sneak up on Bucky's six and Bucky uses the distraction to draw his gun with the hand that isn't grasped in Steve's and fire several deadly shots, one after the other into the approaching horde, leaving his targets twitching and sparking on the ground. 

"...to be your husband." Steve finishes, pulling Bucky back round to face him. Their hands are still clasped and Bucky uses it to pull Steve down as a bullet whistles over their heads, sailing past and hitting one of the bots behind them. 

" In sickness and in health," Steve continues, determined it get at least an approximation of traditional marriage vows in before they're both blown to hell and back. He spins and smashes his shield into the head of an approaching robot, hearing the metallic crunch as Bucky fist meets with another one behind him. Neither of them have let go and neither of them intends to. 

"Health being the less likely," he jokes, hearing Bucky laugh beside him and they spin to face each other again. Bucky pulls him close and Steve can feel the cool metal of his hand, strong and reassuring against his back. 

"I do" Bucky vows and Steve can see sincerity written in every line of his face. 

Steve has all but forgotten about the presence of other people but his illusion is quickly shattered as he hears Fury's exasperated voice call across to them over the sound of explosions and shattering glass. 

"I now pronounce you..." He begins, before being forced to divert his attention back to the cluster of robots slowly backing his trio into a corner. Steve throws his shield and it slices through the main body of them, Bucky picking off the last few with his redrawn gun. Maria nods thankfully at them before turning back to the fight raging around them. 

"You may now kiss..." Fury tries again but is stopped when blast forces him to dive to the ground for cover. 

Bucky pulls Steve in again and draws their faces close. Steve closes his eyes... Then snaps them open again at the ominous whirring sound that signals another robot is approaching. Spinning away just in time, he catches the oncoming fist with his free hand and uses it to flip over the bot, lamenting the loss of Bucky's fingers entwined in his as he does so. 

"You may kiss..." Fury yells again, drawing a gun out of the depths of his coat and firing it into the vulnerable joints of the nearest enemy. 

Steve is fighting hand to hand with the robot now, using his shield to deflect the blows that are coming hard and fast. Behind him, a second has come for Bucky, knocking the gun out of his hand and leaving him to rely his arm as a weapon. Using all of his enhanced reflexes Bucky dodges out of the way and punches, feeling the satisfying crunch of metal buckling under his fist. He continues raining blows and feels the robot stumble and fall. Hearing a noise behind him he spins and his fist impacts with the solid metal of Steve's shield. 

They stay there, frozen in the moment as the battle rages on around them. Steve looks into Bucky's eyes and the only thing he can think is 'finally'. After more than seventy years, after every time they had lost each other and found each other again, they have finally made it here. There's a battle raging on around them but in the moment he doesn't care. It's just him and Bucky and nothing in the world will ever pull them apart again. 

"Just kiss" Fury's voice bellows from behind them and Steve grabs Bucky by the arm and pulls them together. Their lips meet and nothing in the world matters but this. 

Steve can hear Sam whooping as he zooms overhead and knows he's going to get shit for this later but he doesn't care. An explosion rocks the building beside them and shrapnel rains down like deadly confetti but neither of them stop or take notice. They're locked together, pressed chest to chest and Steve can feel Bucky's hand move up to grasp his hair and Bucky lips pressed again his. It's desperate and perfect and everything Steve had ever dreamed of. 

He knows that later there will be forms to fill out, paperwork to do and public announcements to be made. Hell, first they've got to finish the fight. There are still plenty of robots left and the world won't save itself. 

But for just this moment, Steve lets himself be selfish. He slips his hands around Bucky's waist and draws them even closer together, feeling Bucky's grin against his own mouth and the fingers tightening in his hair. 

There will be plenty of things to worry about later but for now his world has narrowed down to just Bucky and him, exactly the way it's supposed to be.


End file.
